Take Me Take Me
by dreamfighter920
Summary: What if Leland never really died. What if Finn did something unforgivable. And what if Holley had a sister that shared a dark secret with her own partner that could kill. She has come back to haunt Finn, from his past, present and future. One day they will have to stand off against each other; because the world is not enough for the both of them to live in it.
1. Chapter 1

**MINNA-SAN! KONBANWA! Just to say again: Happy Birthday MonkeyLover! Now you and I are the same age, love Cars, sleep with a Finn plush toy and we write fanfiction! I'm like the British/Japanese version of you! Thanks for not letting me be alone in the being a Finn Fangirl who is above 6yo. I thought I was gunna be alone on that one forever! **

**Anyway, here it is! **

Take Me Take Me Tonight.

Chapter 1, The GAME Tour.

It was a hot summers morning in Radiator Springs, it wasn't too quiet, but it was happy and peaceful, the town was closed to tourists for the time-being, seeing as Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell were in town for their leave-of-absence too. Everyone was at Flo's chatting under the sun, drinking lemonade and milkshakes; with nothing on anyone's mind of great importance. Except Holley.

"And so then we jumped out, blew the whole place to kingdom come and got back in time for tea!" Finn exclaimed with several laughs from the residents, Lightning and Mater had finally convinced Finn to tell them about a 'classified missioned.' When Mater noticed that Holley had zoned out, and was staring at Lizzy's radio, the song 'Hurly Burly' was playing, but Holley felt a special presence from the song; the presence of someone she hadn't seen in a very long time. She didn't even notice the residents go silent, with looks of wonder on their faces.

"Holley? Is yous OK?" asked Mater, with some slight concern.

Holley snapped out of her zone-out.

"Yes, I'm fine, I was just thinking about my sister. Well, half- sister actually, I was just thinking about that song, it sounds so much like her, and I haven't seen her in years, I was just thinking, she's 16 now, so what is she up to I wonder?"

Lightning had a partial answer,

"What do you mean? That's a Kashiyuka song! She's huge now. And I hear Luigi and Guido are something of, 'big fans.'"

Holley was about to speak, but a horn was heard down the road, a flash blue Jaguar driving down. Holley was obviously shocked, but everyone else was completely speechless when they saw who the driver was. Kashiyuka.

"Holley!" She said, and ran over to give her sister a bone crushing hug. Holley embraced her for a long time. The whole town seemed silent, until Kashiyuka decided to say more.

"My god! It must have been at least 6 years since we last saw each other! I finally found, man it was hard, I've got a hell of a lot to tell you, but more importantly, you have a lot of explaining to do! Why didn't you call? Or email? Or FaceTime or something to let me know that you were OK?! What sort of big sister leaves for spy-training at 18 and doesn't even say 'I'm alive' to their sister for the next 6 years?!" Kashiyuka was almost angry, Finn wasn't sure if he should step in, but Holley had a lot to say on her own.

"Yuka-Chan, sis, please try to understand! CHROME had to wipe my ID! I couldn't see you again without blowing my cover!" Holley was almost in tears.

"OK, we'll talk later, right now why don't you introduce me to these charming people?" As 'Yuka-Chan' gestured to the townspeople. And the introductions began, leaving Finn, Luigi and Guido to last.

"Kashiyuka-San! We-a are your-a biggest fans-a from Italia!" Squealed Luigi, while Guido also squealed something in Italian. 'Yuka-Chan' also started to respond in Italian.

Holley started to whisper to Finn:

"By the way, she's super smart, she probably knows even more languages than since I last saw her."

Flo stepped into the conversation.

"So Kashiyuka, can I get you a milkshake on the house?"

Yuka-Chan, was clearly a very down-to-earth person; because even Finn smiled at her kindness.

"Oh don't worry Flo, I will pay; and by the way, everyone, please just call me Yuka, Kashiyuka is simply my stage name."

As relaxing as the scene was, Luigi and Guido were far too excited by seeing their own idol in front of them. Even Yuka seemed surprised that Luigi plucked the courage to ask her to sing. After a few exchanges of Italian, the only English words understood were 'Polyrhythm.'

Yuka set her phone on the ground with an electric track, and began to sing and dance to the sound of the music.

_Totemo ga ichi na, kimi mo o-moi-wa _

_(Very important that's your mind's thought is never wasted) _

Why did she seem so familiar to Finn and Mater, they felt that she had been somewhere near them before, and with that song. And quickly, Mater hit the nail on the head.

"Dad-gum! Dat song was playin' at da pardy in Tokyo the night dat me and Holleys first met!"

The town ohhhed and ahhhhed at the pair, who looked at each other lovingly at the thought.

But Finn felt far more than that, she hadn't just been at that party; somewhere at the back of his mind, Finn knew that they were connected somehow, by an unfortunate event, and by the slightly dark look in Yuka's eyes, she knew the same too.

But before he could think what it was, Finn's iPhone buzzed in his pocket. He had a mission with Holley from CHROME. Finn read it aloud to Holley and everyone else.

"High priority mission for agents McMissile and Shiftwell. Target: Densie Bron, ex-leader of the Erdman Gang, last actions: Detroit. Wanted for: Drug and animal smuggling, murder, theft, blackmail etc.… most recent crime: sex-trafficking. Hunter-Killer mission, informant to be met in nightclub 'Mamba-Noir' in Paris. Club performance of high-standard artists to be held that week, may need back-stage approved agent to go undercover. Risk level: Medium-high."

Holley sighed,

"So we need a performer to get inside and portray the mission with us!? We are so screwed." So Holley. Yuka rolled eyes at this. She put her hands on her sister's shoulders and said

"That's just too stupid to insult, who do you have standing right in front of you, and don't me that look; I know exactly what you're going to say. Oh for god's sake, ermmm, Finn! Help me out here!"

Finn didn't know what to say, he knew they needed Yuka badly; but he didn't to risk the life of a civilian to a sex-trafficker.

A FEW HOURS AND SOME CONSIDERABLE ARGUING LATER

"OK," said Finn,

"Know we just need to work out your playlist, but aren't all of your songs really happy? Don't you think we're going to have a problem finding you dark ones that will appeal to Densie?"

Yuka grinned slightly and pushed a bit hair out of her face.

"Not with the new album I have coming out!" She said happily. And with that she ran past the rather hyper Luigi and Guido, into Flo's café with a small bag and came out a few minutes later in heels, a pink mini-dress and a barstool. Once she had entrusted Luigi with her phone for music, she took out a microphone and began to dance. The dress was short and the music and dance made her look very sexy, but not slutty to Finn's relief. A few whistles came a few of the men and a slap or two from girlfriends.

For the first half of the song, all the words were nothing but 'Take me take me, take me tonight.'

But then Finn started to have more feelings about her presence at the words of:

'Take me toniiiiiiiiiigggghhhttt, toniiiiiigggghhttt. Ohhhhhhhhhhh It rained for a tiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmeee. Ohhhhhhhh Beautiful siiiiiiiiiiiggghhhtttt'

{INSERT LINK HERE}

When the song ended, Yuka a slightly seductive, but somewhat evil look on her face. That was when Finn realised where Finn had seen her before,

It was at….

**MWWUHAHAHAHHAAHAHAH I'M SO EVIL! CLIIIIFFHAAANNGGGEEEEEEERRRR! One cyber chocolate cookie for guessing where Finn has seen Yuka before! **

**I'm sorry I'm so rubbish at first chapter, once I get a move on it gets better! I promise! Very hard core fans will know where and when Guido and Luigi's song is from! Review that for another cyber cookie! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED MOTIVATION AND INSPIRATION!**


	2. Night Flight

**Chapter 2 – Night Flight**

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated since like, forever! I go to a boarding school in the countryside, with strict rules of what you can and can't do one the internet. Fanfiction is one of the things we can't do. So now I'm on summer holidays and I can update loads! **

**Most of what I write is based on true events and then named by music. So here are two songs you will need to know: **

watch?v=IBsdjIzhpQ4

watch?v=aIxaX-Iwbvc

**I hope that fills you in on a little bit more. I'm also one of those people who love to watch people route for their favourite and watch them cry when they get killed. I don't do that in real life and I'm not evil, I just like messing up the lives of fictional characters! MWUHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAA! You just have to hope that I don't decide to kill off your favourite character! I can't wait for you to beg me not to kill Finn – MonkeyLover422! **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER DADADAHDAAAHH! **

At realising where he had seen her before, Finn instantly became almost paralysed by fear, it was her, and she was still alive. He could have acted or reacted there and then, but knew it would blow everything out of the water. He almost didn't hear Yuka and Holley talking to him.

"Finn!" they yelled unison, almost causing most of Flo's to stare at them.

"We need to go." Said Holley. Giving Finn a look that was meant to hint to him; _get your bloody act together!_ They all sat up and Yuka left a $50 note on the table. (**I have no idea what that's worth so I'm making a guess)** After saying goodbye to everyone and Holley and Mater planted a kiss on one another, they walked with Sid back to the jet. Once Yuka's Jaguar was stowed in with Holley's, they took off over Radiator Springs. Siddeley's usual song could be heard from the cockpit;

"HERE WE COME, HERE WE COME, HERE WE COME, PAAAAARRRIIIISSS HEEERRREE WEEEE COOOOMME!" Holley waited for the usual follow up act from Finn;

"SID! SHUT THE HEEEEEEEELLL UUUUUUUPP!"

Holley and Yuka smiled, and then laughed simultaneously.

"I take it this is normal, right?" Asked Yuka. Holley smiled and giggled;

"Perfectly, but they're best friends and they go together well, it's all like cheese and wine." She explained.

"It's like the show business I suppose, you work with only the friends closest to you; otherwise you don't have anyone to trust, and even then its barely safe." Yuka added. Holley knew what she meant, she had, over the years, had watch her sister go by her on the covers of gossip magazines. Releases, sneak peeks and photo shoots; Holley even remembered one cover she saw of Yuka taking legal action against a man who had tried to rape her, that alone was nearly enough to make her call her sister and throw her ID away, but CHROME would have kicked her out or even 'disposed' of her. Holley wanted to bring it up but didn't know what to say, only she needed to know what had happened; she hadn't been there for her sister and need to know.

"I remember seeing something about you and a rape case!" She blurted out,

"What happened?! Were you alright?" Yuka looked down at her knees, her perfect fringe covering her face. When she lifted her head again her face was plastered with shame, as if it was her fault.

"I was at a party, not drinking and being responsible as usual; and this young man started talking to me, asked if there was somewhere quieter we could talk. He wanted me to help a charity or something, so we went into the bathroom and he looked the door. I asked him what charity but instead he held a knife to my throat and injected me with a drug; which made me unable to control myself, and only do what he said. So he threw me to the ground and cut off my clothes with the knife and as he slipped inside me I screamed, load enough for one of the bouncers to hear a few minutes later. I was taken to hospital and I went to court against him. You get the picture."

Holley couldn't believe what she had just heard. She didn't know what to say to her sister. Instead she just hugged her tightly and apologised to Yuka in a whisper. She hated herself for not being there. For taking too much pride in her job and not being there when her little sister needed her most. Yuka excused herself to go to and talk to Finn.

"Finn, a word please." She said inconspicuously as she walked past. Finn put down his brief and walked to the back of the jet past the darkening windows of the black outside; a Night Flight, perfect. Finn knew that he couldn't fire a gun aboard that jet, and hurting Yuka badly would affect the entire mission, as well as anarchy between him and Holley. Nevertheless, he kept his hand on his knife that was under his jacket; if he had to use it for scare, so be it.

"I hope you realise the gravity of the situation, Finn. If we can't deal with this together; then we're all screwed. I hope you didn't think I wouldn't remember you, and what you did to me and what you tried to do. I'm surprised that you didn't find me and…"

Finn stopped her there.

"What I don't understand is why you are still with us on this mission. I can tell it's not truly for Holley. I know that you could have actually found Holley in days, and I have a feeling that you knew where I was. So why all this now, why the mission?" He asked with folded arms, wearing a frown at the same time.

"Because I want to stick around long enough for Holley not to expect anything, then, when I should part and go back to normal, I can take back my revenge and have you all to myself."

Finn couldn't hold himself back, he could normally keep his cool; it was what he had been trained to do. But this time, it was all too much. In the space of a second, he dived under his jacket and whipped out his knife; and slammed Yuka against the wall behind by her collar bone. He made sure that he flashed the knife passed her face as the light shone off it. Finn pressed the knife against Yuka's throat, his face was millimetres away from hers; and with a sharp, menacing glare into her eyes that were swimming with shock, he growled;

"Don't think that, when this is all over I won't hesitate to kill you. I will take you away. I can hurt you, in every way I know you fear; and when you scream I'll split your skull!"

At that, Finn added pressure to the knife; Yuka's eyes slammed shut, trying to hide a tear when she though that he might actually commit the deed. But instead Finn let go, and let Yuka stare at this all-too-familiar knife that he had almost killed her with, he watched her face until he was sure that she recognised the knife, and that she heeded it's warning. Finn turned away from her but before walking back to his seat, he stopped and said;

"Yuka, I may not be religious or anything, but if there is one, I sincerely hope that one day you will burn in a fiery hell for all eternity for what you've done to me."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNN! I hope that scared you all, wow it feels so brilliantly evil! I hope to update soon. There's also a cyber-cookie going out to anyone who wants to guess what happened between Yuka and Finn, anyone? Please R&R guys, all contributions shall be kindly received and go to the '**_**Yuka won't cry herself to sleep fund.'**_

**BYYYYEEEEE! **


	3. One Room Disco

**CHAPTER 3 – ONE ROOM DISCO **

watch?v=JWnRSGDmv64

**The scenes in of Paris! Paris should be a romantic city, right? WRONG! Well, not here anyway. There's just so much to go wrong, including heartbreak! Just to say, next week I won't be update so much; I'm sailing around Southampton on a course, I'm gunna rock and roll! I'll also be rehearsing for a bit with some friends; we're street performers… But from now on, there will be more language, lust, violence and more smarmy gits. **

**CHAAAAAAPPPTTEEEEEERR!**

Just before the team landed in Paris, Yuka spent a long phone call trying to convince her manager that she was fine and had asked to perform last-minute in a club spot tomorrow night. Once her manager had finally been persuaded, he agreed to not alert her fandom and to send over an outfit. (**See cover picture)** to avoid drawing attention to themselves, Yuka put on jeans, trainers, hat and sunglasses; quite the contrary to her usual glamorous and extravagant appearance.

They drove away to a small hotel in centre of Paris; bringing the blacked-out CHROME car to the front of the hotel door, hoping that nobody would see Yuka herself. The hotel itself belonged to an old friend of Finn's; Raphael Turbo, otherwise; Leland's brother. He was ex-CHROME, but was still trusted by many agents; and most importantly, Finn. Finn knew it was the safest place, but dreaded the thought of having to go there and speak to Raphael; about Leland. But he still walked into the reception with a stiff upper lip knowing he would still have to face the young man behind the desk, who, much to Finn's almost disappointment recognised him immediately.

"Finn! How are you? So good to see you again after all this time! And I see you brought friends and Sid! Goodness what a surprise! New agents?"

"Yes." Said Holley,

"I'm agent Shiftwell, Holley Shiftwell."

"Charming! Charming!" he said as he enthusiastically shook Holley's hand. But froze when Yuka took her sunglasses off, even he recognised her.

"Well well, Yuka Kashino." Raphael only seemed to get more and more excited by what was going on, especially the thought of having only one of the world's most prestigious performers in his hotel. Something then clicked in his mind, the smile dropped off his face, turning to Finn he quietly asked;

"Where's Leland? Is he okay?" Finn had dreaded this moment for months. CHROME didn't tell relatives when an operative in their family was killed, they simply waited for them not to come home for long enough that the families would figure it out for themselves; but it wasn't uncommon for the attackers to inform them either. Finn didn't know what to say. It would be damaging to Raphael, to know that his only other sibling in the world had been killed in such a horrible way.

"Raphael, I'm sorry but," Finn tried not to think about his churning stomach as he spoke.

"Leland is dead." Finn waited for a response, but all he could do was watch Raphael's emotions build up behind his eyes until his expression looked like Raphael might actually punch Finn. Raphael didn't even say anything, but just walked away while wiping a tear but also gesturing for them to follow him to their rooms.

A few hours later Holley and Yuka left for an address together to pick up the dress that had been sent to Yuka for her performance. It gave Finn time to think about the state the mission was already in. Firstly Yuka, he didn't need to explain her to himself; but he himself knew that in some ways that he was to blame for some of the things that had gone on between himself and Yuka a long time ago. He didn't want to fall back for her, she was too dangerous; even without her fame and attention, and he couldn't let himself.

He felt himself falling harder and further for someone else. But he couldn't. It would affect the mission too much, perhaps for the worse. He hated seeing her in harm's way; he wanted to keep wrapped up in cotton wool, hoping that nothing even remotely similar that happened to Leland happened to her.

Leland. Finn could barely bare to think about him. He never got to say goodbye to him, only watched as he was brutally murdered. Crushed to death, on a cold dark night in the middle of the pacific; with nobody but Finn to hear his ear-splitting screams. The thing that he couldn't bare most was the fact that he had fallen in love with the person responsible for Leland's capture, torture and execution. This person was only a young girl, Finn loved her, even if it wasn't totally right; hell, Finn had even slept with her!

Finn knew he would have to make an unbreakable way out, to stop himself from falling backwards for her. He made up his mind, it wasn't forced; he knew that in the situation that this critical mission was in, it was the right thing to do as long as it was all true to him. He would confess something so deep to him; to his partner. It was a confession, but in a good way, he had to confess it. The first chance he got, he would confess his affection to Holley.


End file.
